


Ruined Books and Soggy Clothes

by charliescock



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, High School, Light Angst, Mentions of bullying and violence, Please don't get all weird, Teenagers, Those are kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliescock/pseuds/charliescock
Summary: Spencer has a horrible day at school and seeks for his friend Ethan for support.





	Ruined Books and Soggy Clothes

It was a rainy day and 15 year old Ethan sat by the window, watching the pictures the raindrops drew as they ran down the glass. It was cold and he had an old book in hand, which had been left open on the same page for the last ten or so minutes.

It wasn’t a matter of disinterest; actually, he was really enjoying the book, but he just couldn’t help spacing out to watch and listen to the rain, since he didn’t get that opportunity very often in Las Vegas.

Unfortunately, his daydreaming was interrupted when a sudden knock on the door startled him and dragged him back to reality. He got up, put his book on the chair he was sitting on, and quickly made his way to the door. 

“Who is it?” He asked with his ear glued to the door.

“Spencer.” The familiar voice answered.

He opened the door to find a tall, although very skinny boy standing in front of him. He was soaking wet and covered in mud, and the many books he carried had been ruined by the rain. His hair was a mess, his nose was bleeding and his thick glasses had a huge crack on the right lens.

Spencer had been holding it in, but as soon as he laid eyes on Ethan, tears started running down his face, just like the rain had, and Ethan also had to make an effort not to start crying.

They didn’t say anything, he just let Spencer in, offered him a towel and some of his clothes, and guided him to the bathroom, where he could take a shower and clean up.

He knew exactly what had happened, and he was pretty sure Spencer wouldn’t want to talk about it, since he hardly did, but it was the third time something similar had happened that month, and even as a 15 year old, he knew they’d have to discuss it eventually.

Ethan tried not to think much about it while he waited for Spencer to shower, because he wanted to be strong for his friend. He tried to focus on the rain again, but it was hard this time. All he could think of was the image of Spencer at his front door, covered in mud, holding his ruined books as his nose bled.

It broke his heart to think that people would beat someone up just for being different. Ethan himself was what they called a nerd, and there were rumors that he was gay — which wasn’t at all an untrue statement — so he’d had his fair share of bullying from that school, as well. But Spencer had it much worse.

Being a 12 year old in high school was already hard enough, but being a weird, quirky 12 year old was nearly unbearable. It was ridiculous that high school juniors would have the audacity to beat up a child as fragile as Spencer, but it did happen, and it wasn’t unusual.

Spencer got out of the shower, wearing Ethan’s baggy clothes. His eyes were red from crying, and now that the mud was gone, his bruises had become much more visible.

He tried to thank Ethan, but instead another stream of tears started running down his cheeks. Spencer had never been a huge fan of eye contact, but in moments like those he made it impossible to look him in the eyes.

“You know you can talk to me, right?” Ethan asked.

His heart ached from thinking of everything Spencer was going through. The bullying had gotten worse, and Spencer didn’t have anyone he could count on in his family. His father had left and, even though his mother was caring and protective of him, she was going through one of those bad phases again.

He took him to his bedroom, where the two of them sat on the floor, side by side, staring at the wall in awkward silence. Spencer had a mild touch aversion, but Ethan decided he’d try to offer him a comforting hug. To his surprise, Spencer took the offer and relaxed under his sweet and soft embrace.

Ethan felt weird. Spencer was just a child, and as a 15 year old he felt like he was already an adult, but still, he liked Spencer as more than a friend. Having him in his arms had a strange comforting feel to it.

The smell of Spencer’s damp hair calmed him, and his paced breathing lulled Spencer back to relaxation. “How would you feel about chess?” Ethan asked, when his urge to kiss Spencer’s forehead made the hug too awkward.

Spencer smiled, and Ethan carefully wiped away a tear from his bruised cheek, moving to get the board and placing it in front of them.

“I really hope you win, Reid. I wouldn’t want you to be beaten a second time today.” Ethan joked, which earned him a little chuckle from Spencer.

* * *

 

“I should get going, it’s getting late.” He said after he won. Those had been his first words since he’d arrived.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay for dinner? My mom is just about to get home.” Spencer didn’t answer. He just got up, picked up his bag and his books and headed to the door. Ethan stared at him, broken hearted.

His books were so precious to him, and they were ruined. His baggy clothes made him look even skinnier and more fragile. It was tough to look at that bruised face.

“Is it okay if I walk you home?”

It was mostly a silent walk, until Spencer finally opened his mouth.

“Thank you, Ethan. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. You know it’s okay. Are you gonna be alright?”

He nodded. Both of them knew it wasn’t true, but they liked to believe it was.

Ethan tried to hug him again, but this time he flinched. He didn’t think much of it, because he knew Spencer didn’t like being touched. But, surprisingly, Spencer reconsidered and made his way into Ethan’s arms, dropping all his books on the ground and wrapping his own arms around Ethan’s waist.

“You’re my favorite chess adversary, you know that? You’re always welcome wherever I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story to tumblr, a while ago, and decided I should probably post it here as well.


End file.
